


Line Dance

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton tries to cheer up Karen the night after her divorce goes through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Psych, Carlton Lassiter/Karen Vick, funny, sweet, fail. Thanks to Amber for beta.

The night after Karen’s divorce goes through, Carlton takes her out drinking at some incredibly goofy honky tonk bar. She’s in no mood to celebrate, but he wants her to go back to her old, professional self. So drinks and awkward line-dancing it is, with Carlton in well-polished and never-worn white calfskin boots doing ‘the Electric Slide’ with Karen, who gamely tries to clap her hands along to the beat.

They shoot a little whiskey, do a little more bad dancing, and somehow wind up in the back of his cruiser necking.

That’s when his fingers get caught in her bra. And no matter how hard he yanks, he cannot get them free.  
For the first time in a month, Karen starts to laugh. She laughs herself sore, hugging Carlton around the neck, while he stares at her as if she’s completely lost her mind.

“Chief Vick…”

“…Carlton, please don’t call me Chief Vick now.”

“Yes….Karen…could you please help me free myself from your…brassiere?”

The word nearly make her double over, but she unhooks him anyway. He makes her pay for that laugher with an agile tongue and adroit, workmanlike fingers, with his heated breath and dark, direct gaze.

She repays him with her smile, her laugh, her open enjoyment of his every touch.


End file.
